


Ninja Love

by RandomWorks



Category: MOE Ninja Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWorks/pseuds/RandomWorks
Summary: First shot at a MOE Ninja Girls fic.The former principle and his secretary is back and its up Kazuki and his Harlem of ninja girls to stop his plan to release the Legendary Nine Tail.





	Ninja Love

**Kazuki**   
**Enju**   
**Akari**   
**Myu**   
**Ricka**   
**Tengge**   
**Yamabuki**

  
**Alright now I know this might be off a bit but I found this game on Google Play called MOE! Ninja Girls and I loved it. I doesn’t have a thing on here but oh well, Adapt right? Anyway, this like my other stories is a Love Fic. So, If you’ve played the game, you know what’s up. If not get it. It’s amazing. Anyway this picks up with Season 5. I had another story set up for Season 3 but my Word crashed and I lost it. So I decided since I wouldn’t be the same I was just pick up with Season 5 with a Rescue Story since it’s a love fic what would work better than a Romantic rescue, along with some other Romances. Now along with this romance will be five other Romances. It will be Kazuki/Enju, Kazuki/Akari, Kazuki/Ricka, Kazuki/Myu, Kazuki/Tengge, and Kazuki/Yamabuki since in the main story he has a relationship with the first four and a slight relationship with the last two in side stories. Anyway onto the story!**

  
**Chapter 1 The Rescue**

  
“See you tomorrow.” The last words Enju said to me before getting kidnapped  
Thanks to Fuu we were able to find the entrance to the cave.  
“Kazuki, do you think we will find Enju?”  
Right now only me and Akari are searching. I knew if all of us went then we would have a greater chance of getting caught, so not wanting Akari to go into a stubborn fit due to time I brought her with me and ib five minutes another group of two will follow.  
“Yes, we will find Enju.” I whisper back. “Don’t worry.”  
“But what if I mess up and we fail?” She asks.  
“But you won’t. If anything I’ll mess up before you.” I tell her to reassure her.  
“How’s that?”  
“Because, your worried about messing up and will be completely focused on trying not to make a mistake, while on the other hand, I have experience and will get cocky therefore more likely to make a mistake.” I tell her.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” I tell her and a slight smile appears.  
“Okay, Thanks Kazuki.” She says at least a little happier now.  
“Hey, uuh, wanna hold hands? It’s probably going to get darker the deeper we go and uh, I’m more used to seeing in the dark then you are.” I say awkwardly since I know she likes when we hold hands.  
“R-r-really?” She asks nervously.  
“Yeah. It Plus, wouldn’t it make you feel better?” I ask gently taking hold of her hand.  
Even though the is little light I can see her cheeks redden as I give her a reassuring squeeze.  
“T-t-thanks.” She says slightly tightening her grip.  
“Wow, she must be really nervous. Her hand is really warm. And soft. Wait, what am I thinking?” I shake my head as I try to remember the purpose of being here.  
“Kazuki are you okay?” Akari asks sensing something wrong.  
“”Yeah, I’m fine. Just not used to holding a girls hand this long.” I answer not letting her know my thoughts.  
“Oh, we should change that sometime.” She says tightening her grip just a little. Not to much to where it would hurt, just to where it felt how would you say. Comforting.  
Akari and I cautiously make our down the long tunnel.  
“Hey Kazuki, do you see that light up ahead?” Akari asks.  
“Yeah, maybe that’s where they’re holding Enju.” I reply as we move closer. We walk into the room and see there’s a set of stairs and a over look. I turkey peek over the edge and see a restrained person near the end of the room.  
“Do you see her?” Akari asks tugging on my sleeve.  
“Yeah she’s at the end of the room.” I answer.  
“That’s pretty far. You sure we can rescue her that far away and not get caught?”  
“Easy.” I tell her confidently even though I wasn’t. I reach into my satchel that held the Kamuy and remove two black lace blankets. “Here, put this on. It will help us as we move through the shadows.”  
“What is it?” She asks.  
“It’s a shadow cloak. You need to be crouched though when walking because it will flutter with the breeze since its lace. So do your best to move slowly yet quickly. We get caught then the others will need to rescue us too.” I tell her and she nods.  
We both move silently down the stairs and we make our way to a stack of boxes about half to Enju.  
“Alright. You stay here. Lay down so you’ll have maximum camouflage with the shadows.” I tell her.  
“But I want to help.” She says.  
“You will be helping. If I get caught then as soon as my captor leaves you can save me and Enju. You see?” I asks and she nods.  
“SO, I’m like your safety net?” She asks with gleams in her eyes.  
“Yeah.” I answer and she starts beaming.  
“Wow, I’m super important than.” She says laying down.  
“Alright, now stay still as much as possible not to blow your cover.” I remind her and she nods. I lay down in front of her and low crawl the estimated 200 ft to Enju, plus the extra needed to crawl behind her where the shadows were.  
I carefully get into a crouched position once again making sure the coast is clear as I slowly come up on her from behind. With one swift move I put my hand over her mouth and tell her to Shush.  
“Hmhmhmhm.”  
“Hey. I’m he…”  
**CRUNCH**  
“bitch.” I hiss after she bites me and jerk my hand away and quickly covering her mouth once again with my other hand. “It’s Kazuki.” I whisper quickly and just as I finished I felt her teeth touch my skin.  
“Kazuki?” She asks quietly looking over her shoulder and I lean over just enough to let her see and a smile appears.  
“Be still okay? I’m going to free you.” I tell her pulling out my Kunai and cutting the ropes that bind her hands and feet.  
“Thank you so much!” She cries wrapping her arms around me. I can’t help by stiffen up by her being so close.  
**Click, click, click, click**  
I look up hearing a soft set of steps headed for us. I sling the cloak Enju and with her in my arms I crouch and jump as far back as possible. We roll a good couple of feet before stopping right as the former owner walks in.  
“Stay. Completely. Still.” I tell her slowly after seeing her arm move as I look over towards the owner.  
“Alright, Let’s try this again…. HEY WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO?!” He yells looking over at us, well where Enju was. He marches over angrily yelling to himself.  
As he complains I notice that instead of landing how I imagined it, I was on top of Enju instead of her on top me like I wanted so she wouldn’t try and pull any Hentia lines on me.  
“Kazuki, my left hand.” She whispers to me and I follow her arm and to my horror sees about a quarter of her forearm out of the cloak. Now I see why she moving.  
I slowly slide my hand up her arm so I don’t accidently move the cloak and the whole time she is frowning at me.  
“Want to get caught again?” I whisper and she knows this is the most least likely chance of rippling the cloak.  
“Wait till we’re free.” She whispers back.  
Making a V with my left two fingers and right two fingers I grip the tip of the cloak and slowly attempt to cover her hand but it stops at her wrist and I cuss inwardly.  
I hear the footsteps again and as stealthily and quickly as possible my hand slides out and I slide my fingers through Enju’s and pull it back in with perfect precision. I feel a pain in my chest and realize I was holding my breath and I look away from Enju and exhale and controllably restore my breathing. When I look back at Enju I see she is looking down nervously and her cheeks are lightly red. Then I feel her grip tighten on my hand I realize why now. I start to let go but she doesn’t let me.  
“I guess since she’s been alone so long she feels better this way.” I think to myself.  
“HOW DID THAT STUPID GIRL ESCAPE?” The owner shouts angrily storming out of the room.  
I watch as he disappears through a door and I wait a minute afterward to make sure he doesn’t turn around.  
“Alright, he’s gone. Let’s mmhhm.” I don’t get to finish as Enju presses her lips against mine. She had her eyes closed and I could she was just as tense as me.  
“Thank you saving me.” She says as we get up.  
“No problem. Now lets get out of here.” I say confused as heck.  
Sometime later  
“What made you take so long under the cloak after the former owner?” Akari asks suddenly as we down the tunnel.  
“We couldn’t just get up. What if the former owner came right back out? We’d be screwed.” I answer.  
“Yeah Akari. Don’t you know how stealth works?” Enju asks.  
“Yeah, but it was more than needed.” She replies.  
“Good. You saved Enju.” A familiar voice says.  
“Yeah, the former owner almost us for a second.” I tell Ricka who was accompanied by Myu.  
“Sorry for taking so long. We ran into the former owners Secretary and we knew fighting wouldn’t have been in our favor.” Myu says.  
“It’s fine, you guys are safe that’s all that matter.” I say as the five of us leave the tunnel.

 

**Enju: Welcome to First MOE! Ninjas Girls sneak preview brought to you by me and…**   
**Akari: ME! Akari! I’m so glad you were unharmed.**   
**Enju: Yes, yes. Me to. I’m glad you guys came for me.**   
**Akari: Do you know what the former owner was trying to do since you were captured?**   
**Enju: Somewhat, he is still looking for that Nine-Tails.**   
**Akari: He doesn’t give up does he?**   
**Enju: Not in the least. He says he thinks he found the way to unlock the seal.**   
**Akari: WHAT?**   
**Enju: That was my reaction.**   
**Akari: Hey, I just remembered, what really went on under that cloak when Kazuki saved you.**   
**Enju: Nothing we were just really close and we forgot to get up.**   
**Akari: That was a horrible lie.**   
**Enju: Well that is all the time for today. More romantic tension is sure to follow See you next time in the next Chapter. Chapter 2: Breaking The Seal: Is It the Real Deal?**

**Alright you guys. I tried to make this as MOE! Ninja Girls as possible. I know its probably more Americanized but I’m not all to good with Foreign stuff. So I did my best. I hope you guys liked it. I’m try and do better in Chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think please. Saved 10:17 P.M.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
